Bleeding Fire Heart, Left with Death
by DrusillaFireFox
Summary: shes back, for revenge. Seto left her to die in torment. Now she will leave his body to die but with one change... He wont have any emotions.rnrnSetoOCrnMokubaOC
1. Revenge

I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!!!!!!!! OR "EVERY BODIES FOOL" BUT i changed a few words in the song to fit the story like changing "she" to "he"  
  
' ' - song  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
I was ignored my whole life. Never having anyone to care for me. Having no one even notice I was even here. I was invisible to the whole world. I had no friends. I had no family. I had nothing. And I loved ever second of it.  
What is love? What is caring? Love is nothing! Caring is nothing! For many, it's a dream to be loved and cared for, but for me........ It's a nightmare.  
  
**_'Perfect by nature Icons of self- indulgence'  
_**  
But there was one guy that new me. Cared. Loved. But even he was token away from me so many years ago.  
  
_**'Just what we all need More lies about a world that'  
**_  
To everybody in this school I am a freak. A loser. A outcast. Even he thought so. He doesn't even remember the girl he knew so many years ago. Doesn't see her. Doesn't want to be around her.  
  
_**' Never was and never will be Have you no shame? Don't you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled'  
**_  
I still remember when those soft lips came upon mine.  
  
_** 'Look here he comes now Bow down and stare in wonder'  
**_  
I still remember when those now ice cold eyes were soft and warm. You could just drown in his pools of blue.  
  
_**' Oh how we love you No flaws when you're pretending But now I know he:'  
  
**_ Now, he hates me. He doesn't even realize who I am. He just knows me as Faye Dark. I guess I wish he would still remember the real me. Faye Vamily. But he doesn't.  
  
_**'Never was and never will be You don't know how you've betrayed me And somehow you've got everybody fooled'  
  
**_ You might fool everyone Seto, but you could never fool me. I know you on the inside. Just keep trying to run from the past Seto. You will just find your self in over your head. Where will you hide after I reveal your true self?  
  
_**'Without the mask Where will you hide? Can't find yourself'  
**_  
Just keep lying to yourself Seto. Keep telling yourself your different. That, I promise, will be your down fall.  
  
_** 'Lost in your lies'  
  
**_ I did love you Seto, but not anymore. Not after what you did to me. Not after you left me there to die.  
  
_** ' I know the truth now I know who you are And I don't love you anymore'  
**_  
Now Seto,  
  
_**'It never was and never will be You don't know how you've betrayed me And somehow you've got everybody fooled'  
  
**_You play games with my mind and body. I'll play games with your emotions.  
  
_** ' It never was and never will be You're not real and you can't save me'  
**_  
You left my body there to die in torment. I'll leave your body with no emotions. Not even the ones your feeling now, anger, sadness. You'll be,  
  
_**' Somehow now you're everybody's fool'  
**_  
Fooled. Remember, alls fair in love and war (not my line of course)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Soooooo, do you like it??¿¿ I hope so. Tere will be Seto in the next chapter. Review if you want to.


	2. Bump

I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THIS FANFIC HAS A FIGHT IN IT ABOUT RELIGION SO IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ IT, DON'T!!!!

------------------------------------------

_At home 7:45 am_

I looked at the wrenched outfit. Then at the dye. I couldn't help but smirk. "Good-bye pink and blue," saying this as I dipped it into the dye. Leaving the ugly outfit there to soak, I walked over to my dresser. Picking up my eyebrow ring, it was silver. Then pinking up my silver belly ring, with two jewels on it that were red and black, and putting it in. "I don't think my outfit will be done in ten minutes so I guess I'll wear," opening up her closet and picking out a tank top that was black and black baggy pants, "this." Putting on the outfit, I looked in the mirror. The shirt showed my stomach a little but who cared I was skinny. I knew I would be yelled at when I got to school but I didn't really give a fuck.

To finish the outfit off, I put on black boots, and put on my pentagram necklace. I wasn't Wiccan or anything but, I just liked the look of the it on my white skin. Then with that, I went on my way to school. "Its time for the plan to begin."

_Domino high, 8:00 am _

"Ms. Dark?" the teacher said

"What did I do now?" I said.

"I think you know. Please go to the councilor," the teacher said. I looked at her as if she was high. Which she probably was.

"Why?"

"Because we think u might have a problem."

I smirked, "this should be interesting," I said while walking out the door. I looked back before I left. Everyone was looking at me, except Seto. 'Oh, you will be looking at me before the end of this year Seto,' I thought.

_Councilor office 8:05 am_

"Now Ms. Dark how are you today?" Miss. Namigal asked.

"Why do you care? That's one thing I don't understand about councilors and they act as if they care but, really they don't," I said.

"Ok Ms. Dark I will tell you why you're here," Miss. Namigal got up from where she was sitting and walked over to me and ripped my pentagram of my neck. "Why do you worship the devil, Faye?"

"Worship the devil?" I looked at her as if she was crazy. "I don't worship the devil. Just because I wear a pentagram doesn't mean I worship the devil!" I can't believe she thinks I worship the devil. "I mean I have nothing agents those people do worship him. I don't even have anything agents those people who worship God. However, something I can't understand is the fact that those people who do worship God hate me because I'm different. Yeah I don't worship God but that doesn't mean I fucking worship the devil," and with that said I walked out of the office. I didn't want to go back to class so I figured I would go home.

Opening up my locker, I grabbed the books I needed and headed out of that damn school. Walking with my head down, I walked home. But, before I could get out of the school ground I bumped into someone. I fell to the ground and looked up to who bumped into me. "Watch out," I said. Seto looked at me and smirked.

"Faye, you bumped into me, so you watch out," and then he left. His deep, smooth voice still made me breath faster, and his dark blue eyes and brown hair still made my heart speed up. I couldn't move, for the first time sense I've known him, I couldn't move now. When I couldn't see his limo anymore I got up and walked to my house.

_At home 8:30 am_

I lived alone so when ever I got in trouble at school, I didn't have to tell a mom or dad I had to tell me, myself. I wasn't feeling good, I had just bumped into Seto, I was just blamed to be a devil worshiper. It was not a good day. I went to my bathroom, striped down, and got into the shower.

I let the hot water stream down on me. I looked at the razor next to me and picked it up. I took it and cut my arm. One, two, three, then on the other arm, one, two, and three. I felt so much better then putting down the razor I picked up my shampoo and put some in my hair. Rubbing my hair and closing my eyes, I didn't realize that my blood was getting into my hair and it was running down my face.


	3. Mokuba

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't own Taking over me!

- - = singing

------------------------------------

_At School in the hall 8:00 am_

"Hey," I looked up and saw Yugi Moto standing there smiling.

"What do you want?"

"Well," He said then looked over at his friends, "Me and my friends were wondering if you would like to sit with us at launch today?"

**-You don't remember me, but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do-**

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't have time for perverts and goodie goodies," that's all I said and got up and walked away. However, he followed me, "What? I told you my answer so leave me the fuck alone."

"But I wanted to ask you one thing."

"Didn't you already ask me one question, actually three, so bye-bye," I started to walk away again but once again, he followed me. "I swear to the gods and goddesses that if you don't leave me the hell alone, I will punch you so fucking hard in the face that you would have to were a name tag so that people would know who you are." (Note: that was a dumb line. Lol, I had to think of something new but for some reason when I try to make up new saying, it's dumb.)

**-I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me-**

_At School at launch 12:15 pm_

I was sitting there at launch, at my table alone, like always. Many people would think its lonely but I think it's a way to clear your head.

Yugi walked up to me until I looked at him, then he walked back to his table. I guess my black eyes were intimidating.

**-Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had  
You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then-**

_In The Park 3:37 pm_

I always liked walking in the park, seeing all the people happy kinda made me wish I had a family. Kinda, being the key word. Manley I wished Seto and Mokuba would be here like when we were little. 'No, Seto will never be my friend again. Never walk in the park or anything like that!' yelling at myself in my mind. 'I have to stop thinking about Seto he's never coming back. Nev-' My thoughts were interrupted by a boys voice.

"Faye? Is that you," Mokuba said.

"N-N-No umm who are you?"

"Faye don't you remember me, Mokuba, Mokuba Kaiba."

"I'm sorry you got me confused with someone else," I started to walk away.

**-Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had  
You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then-**

"I know your Faye," I pulled Mokuba over to a tree so that no one could listen to us talk.

"Mokuba, how in the hell did you know it was me?"

"You look the same for one, and for two you sound the same. Why didn't you tell me or Seto that you were here."

"Oh gods, Mokuba your not aloud to tell Seto I'm here."

"Why? I thought you loved me and Seto."

"Mokuba, I want Seto to find out I'm here by him self. Him and me have school together and he still doesn't know I exist."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Mokuba's friend who was there with him took him home. I went home to.

**-I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that are  
Just like you are taking over-**

_At The Kaiba Mansion 8:49 pm_

Mokuba had just gotten home from his friends house and was looking for Seto. When he finally found him he was in his office.

"Seto can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

**-I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me-**

Seto kept typing on his laptop while listening to his baby brother, "Well I was wondering if you remember Faye?"

Seto stopped typing when he heard the question, "Yes, why?"

"Just wondering," and with that he left.

**- believe in you  
(I believe in you)  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me (taking over me)  
You're taking over me (taking over me)  
You're taking over me-**


	4. Note: Sorry

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I just have not had any time.

One of my animals just died. I've been upset for some odd reason lately. School, going to my dads. Ect... I know what I'm going to do next; I'm just a loser and haven't written it yet. If your angry with me, just know I'm trying. Everything is hitting at once and it is driving me nuts more or less. All I can say is I'm sorry. Please forgive me.


	5. Dreams

I don't own ANYTHING! The show, the song, NOTHING!

THIS IS THE GROSS CHAPTER!

Sorry it took so long.

- song

-

I slammed the door to my room with all my anger. I couldn't believe I let Mokuba see me! "I'm such an idiot!" I yelled as I threw my lamp across the room. I leaned over almost sitting on the ground but not, I held my stomach. I can't let Seto know who I am, I thought to myself. "After what he did, he doesn't deserve anything! Even the satisfaction of death is to good for him!"

I crawled into bed, and under the covers and curled into a ball. "Can't I just die?" I said "Maybe my worst enemy could kill me. But even he, I don't think, would help me in my suicide." I thought this over and over and over again in my head as I drifted off to sleep.

-

Dream

-**I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now-**

"Seto?" I said in my sweet little voice. "Can I come with you?"

"No," Seto said walking away.

"Seto!" I said in a whining voice.

"Fine! God, for a 10-year-old, Faye, you're really annoying!" Seto said sitting on the ground next to Mokuba.

-Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all-

"Yes! Thank you!" I said hugging him tightly.

"Choking, choking!" Seto yelled waving his hands in the air. "Can not breath!"

"Oh, sorry…" I said blushing.

"Now, Mokuba, you go firs-"

"FAYE!" Yelled a woman across the street. The women fell to the ground and dizzily got up and almost fell over again, but caught herself.

"I have to go," I said standing up and whipping my dress off. I started to walk away but Seto took my arm.

"Faye," he said with worry in his eyes.

"I'll be fine."

"FAYE!"

"Coming mother. Bye Seto." I ran across the street and started to walk in the door as I felt a smack on my ass.

"Whore, you need to hurry up faster!"

"Sorry mother," I said looking down.

"Get in the room," she said taking a sip of her drink.

-I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now-

"Pipper, you need to get your daughter faster," said the man under the blankets. He was my mom boyfriend.

"It's not my fault the wench is slow. She needs to stop "

"Baby, I need my pleasure now."

"Oh, I know Honey." My mother walked over to the bed. I was in the corner having to hear my mother and this man moan in pleasure. I heard a body hit the bed and looked up.

"Whore," the man said. "Get over here."

I walked slowly over to where my mother and this man had just made love. He lifted up my dress, and I looked at my mother with pleading eyes. She just smirked.

-Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything-

Later that night when I was shoved in my room and my mother and her boyfriend went to the bar, I went out my window. I crossed the street and knocked on the house door. Seto opened the door and was shocked about what he saw.

"Faye? Get in here!" I limbed into his house and looked at him with demanding eyes.

"Don't let them take me again," I said with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"MOM! DAD! Get down here!" His parents ran down the steps as soon as the heard their son yell for them.

"Oh my God, Faye" his mother said in shock.

-Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything-

Seto's mother and I were in the bathroom and she was helping my wash up. I was sitting in the bathtub and she was pouring water down my back.

"Where going to go and tell the police after we get you washed up, okay?"

I just nodded. I trusted her, she was a more of a mother than anyone had ever been to me. "It will all be okay. I promise."

-Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything-

We were walking down the steps. I was wearing something of Seto's and it was huge on me. His parents walked out first and said they were going to go down the street real quick to make sure my mother wasn't coming.

They never came back. There was a police officer that came to Seto's house an hour later; there was a car accident. Then they had to leave, Seto and Mokuba had to go to an orphanage. They just left me there! Without a care in the world! I couldn't believe it! From that day on, I hated Seto. Mokuba had no control because he didn't know about my parents. But Seto didn't say anything. And for that, I shall never forgive him.

-

Woke from Dream

I woke drenched in perspiration. Seto will pay, I thought over and over again in my mind.

-I still remember...-


	6. Note: Dear Readers Not chapter

Dear readers,

I'm sorry about not updating, I'm kinda slow. Lol. I am going to my fathers house for a coupe of weeks, but while I am there I **_PROMISE_** to update **_ALL_** my fanfictions and my sequel to "Breath No More". However, you must wait a couple of weeks to read it because my father has no Internet access at his house.

I promise to write, check spelling, and check grammar for **_TWO_** chapters of **_EACH_** fanfiction. Also, I will make sure **_EACH_** chapter I will write, will be at least **_FOUR_** pages long most likely longer though.

Thank you for understanding, and being so polite about waiting.

DrusillaFireFox


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Readers,

I'M BACK! MAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Lol, I am sorry, updating is taking so long. In addition, I know you all are tired of hearing my excuses for not writing, so I'm not even going into it. Lets just say (for the sake of argument) that I'm a bad person and haven't updated when I said it would only take my a few weeks. Lol. Ok, no, I don't want to be flamed. But hopefully you all haven't given up on me yet, because I would be very sad.

However, I am back. Overall, it feels great. I love writing; it gives me something to do and pulls me out of reality for a period of time.

Ok, enough of all that sappy stuff…. The new chapters will be up probably a day after this letter is posted, so hold tight for about one more day.

Thank you all so much,

DrusillaFireFox

PS- If you want to tell me to update faster for later chapters, mail me at gaiaonline my name is Mayumi-Pendragon.


End file.
